


a replacement for training

by plumleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumleaf/pseuds/plumleaf
Summary: Claude finds a way to entertain himself and keep Edelgard from dragging him back to camp.





	a replacement for training

“So, this is where you ran off to.”

  
It’s a voice he was dreading to hear, but to be honest, he should have been expecting it. Claude sighs. Maybe he should have chosen a better day to sneak out, like a target practice day for the Golden Deers. Sure, someone (Leonie, most likely) would have eventually been sent to fetch him, but at least it would have taken longer for them to find him. Instead, he chose a day where all three houses were involved in a collaborative drill camp outside the monastery. A regretful decision on his part, but there’s no helping him now.

  
Edelgard marches towards him, her lips pulled into her signature frown. As she narrows her eyes at him, he yawns, raising his arms above his head as he stretches. Would it be better to climb down the tree now or stay and wait to see what she would do? The idea of watching the Imperial princess attempt to climb a tree would be entertaining, he figures, imagining her face caked with dirt and sweat as she struggles to climb the branches. However, judging by the disdain in her expression, it would be better to surrender now, seeing as he currently enjoyed living life without an axe at his neck.

  
“That was fast, Edelgard. Did you miss me that much?”

  
He tilts his head, feigning innocence. Edelgard scoffed.

  
“Hardly. I wouldn’t even have noticed if it were not for Lindhart complaining about members from your house interrupting his sleep. As house leader, it’s my responsibility to address any inter-house issues with the other house leaders. Of course, that would require the other house leader being present.”

  
“I see. Well, thanks for letting me know, Your Highness.” Claude says lightly, swinging his legs back and forth. “I’ll be sure to give them a scolding when I get back.”  
Edelgard shoots him a scathing glare. If he were anyone else, he would have immediately apologized. But chances to rile up the future Emperor were few and far between and Claude simply could not pass up the opportunity.

  
“It’s unbecoming of a house leader to sneak out like this, Claude. You’re supposed to be setting an example.”

  
“Oh? And what exactly are you doing right now?”

  
“Searching for a truant student and making sure he goes to training isn’t considered sneaking out. And get down from that tree before I cut it down myself.”  
I’d like to see you try, he thinks, but he gets down anyways, dropping to the ground with a practiced ease. Brushing off his clothes, he faces Edelgard, an unimpressed expression on her face.

  
“Come on, Edelgard. Are you really going to drag me back to camp? Aren’t you tired of having to spar that classmate of yours again and again – what’s his name again? Ferb? Fernando?”

  
“Ferdinand von Aegir. I’m surprised you could forget his name, considering how often he announces it.” She rolls her eyes. So even Edelgard can be annoyed sometimes, although that fact wasn’t particularly new to Claude, seeing as he was usually the source of her irritation. “And as capable as you are, even you need to practice.”

  
“Why don’t we have a little spar right here then? Winner gets the loser to follow their orders for a day.”

  
“Absolutely not.”

  
Claude shrugs.

  
“Eh, it was worth a shot.”

  
It’s their seventh day at camp, and while Claude knows that trainings like this are beneficial for improving endurance and camaraderie, he would have much rather been on weeding duty back at the monastery than endure another long day of marching in armor and swinging practice swords in this devastating summer heat. Teasing Lysithea and scheming with Hilda can only provide so much entertainment before it gets old. Besides, the exhaustion in the camp is contagious. Even Lorenz isn’t making as many passes at the other female students as usual.

  
In the distance, a bird chirps lightly, and Claude looks around. A cool breeze gently shakes the forest canopy above them, making the sunlight that filtered through shift and cast shadows on the two of them. Suddenly, Claude realizes just how far from camp they had gone – and just how alone they are.

  
There’s no way Edelgard would let him go, given how far she had come to look for him. While her dogged persistence is a useful trait to have on the battlefield, it makes arguments with her inconvenient, to say the least, considering how effortless it usually is for him to detract most people.

  
Claude sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

  
Well, if you can’t beat them, then make then join you.

  
A particularly entertaining idea strikes his mind at that moment and the corners of his lips quirk up in a grin.

  
“Is there really nothing I can do to convince you to let me be? Even leaders need a break sometimes.” Claude takes a step towards her. Edelgard makes no move to step away, instead straightening her back and staring directly into his eyes. “There’s no point in overworking yourself, you know.”

  
“In order to overwork yourself, you have to work first. You can rest when we’re done with drills.”

  
“Come on, Edelgard.” With a swift movement, Claude wraps his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. She yelps, caught off guard.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Edelgard squirms in his grip, but not enough to break free. Amused by the growing blush on her cheeks, Claude lowers his voice.

  
“I can give you something a lot more fun than training.”

  
Claude leans in. They’re so close, she can feel the heat of his breath on her cheek, but her gaze remains locked on his jade eyes. It’s no surprise that Claude was so popular at the academy. Besides just his position as the heir of House Riegan and his peerless talent with the bow, his aura itself is magnetic, effortless, something that Edelgard has often envied. His words are like honey, drawing anything, whether it’s flies or bears, to his carefully laid traps. If either of them was to move, even the slightest bit, then –

  
“I am not some corrupt noble, Claude. Accepting such bribes are beneath me.”

  
Claude smirks, noting that despite her harsh words, she made no move to push him away. Her lavender eyes are dark, the lust in them surely reflected in his own eyes.  
“Is that so? Don’t think of it as a bribe then.” With one hand still wrapped around her waist, he slowly slides his hand up her skirt, dragging his fingers up her thigh before stopping right before the junction between them. He wonders if she’s aware of how her legs naturally parted for him. “Think of it as a trade. I get to escape, take some time off from training and you get to relax and have fun.”

  
Claude observes her reaction, watching as she opens her mouth, then promptly closes it, lost for words. It was rare to find Edelgard speechless and Claude relishes the moment.  
“What do you say, Your Highness?” He brings his lips to her ear. “I promise you, it’ll be a lot more exciting than hauling an axe around for another three hours.”

  
The heat of his voice sends shivers down her spine. Under normal circumstances, she would have immediately rebuffed him, but under this unusual summer heat and this rare moment of solitude, she can feel herself being drawn into his gravity. Back at camp, she would have to deal with Hubert’s complaints about Lindhart falling asleep or Berdnadetta’s attempts to hide away. Would it really be so bad to be selfish, just this once? Clearly, Claude doesn’t have any problems doing so.

  
And with that, she sighs.

  
“You better make this worth my while, Claude.”

  
“As you wish, Your Highness.”

  
And just like that, his lips are on hers, sealing the deal. Edelgard moans into his mouth, letting her arms wrap around his neck as he presses his body to hers. With one swift movement, Claude switches their positions, pinning her against the tree trunk.

  
He runs his tongue against her lips before pulling away and she frowns, unsettled by the sudden loss of his mouth until he begins to trail kisses down her body, his lips lightly tracing her skin. Perhaps unconsciously, she tilts her head, granting him more access to her neck, a pale smoothness that he eagerly pecks at.

  
His hand, still in between her thighs, begins to rub at the moistening fabric. He really needs to get rid of those damn tights somehow.

  
“I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already so wet.”

  
“Shut up.” Despite her harsh words, her voice is unsteady, trembling and Claude smirks, quickening the pace of his fingers. Firmly rubbing back and forth, he observes his fellow classmate as her breaths grow short, waiting for her to lose herself in pleasure and close her eyes before tearing a hole through the wet fabric with his nails, a devious grin on his face. She yelps.

  
“My tights!”

  
“Don’t worry, Your Highness. It’s my duty as house leader to personally reimburse you for any damage caused.”

  
“You better.” She grumbles, but the sound trails off into a whimper as he brushes his teeth against her neck. Edelgard tightens her grip on him, afraid that she would collapse without anything to hold onto.

  
Claude rips the small hole in the fabric wider until he can push her underwear to the side, feeling her slick pussy for the first time. His fingers carefully trace the wet folds between her thighs before he slowly enters a finger inside. The sudden intrusion draws a low moan from Edelgard, her breath hot against his skin.

  
What a sight, he thinks, looking down at the girl beneath him. The future Emperor of Adrestria, whimpering and trembling because of his fingers. It’s a sentiment that very few, if anyone at all, would be able to claim. Without slowing his pace, Claude enters another finger, then another one, inside of her warmth, marveling at how she accepts it so graciously.

“C-Claude.” She gasps under his ministrations.

  
In what’s left in the haze of her thoughts, she wonders where he even learned something like this, but then figures that it’s better to not ask questions.  
With a frenzied need, Edelgard quickly unclasps his robe and slides her hands under his shirt, earning a deep chuckle from Claude. Her hands explore his naked frame. Years of rigorous training have toned his body, muscles shifting as he moves, and she can’t help but imagine what else he could use that strength for. It isn’t like she hasn’t seen his body before. Occasional brawling matches between their houses have given her ample opportunity to observe everyone’s physique, but it’s different when she’s pressing her breasts against his chest and he’s pounding her with his fingers.

  
“Who’s unbecoming now, huh?” Claude breathes, curling his fingers up inside her. Yet even as he teases her, it would be a lie to say that he isn’t affected by the sight before him, judging by the heat pooling in his groin.

  
“D-don’t you ever know when to be quiet?” It’s getting harder to speak now. Edelgard throws her head back against the tree, biting her lip in a futile attempt to control her moans. The steady pace of Claude’s fingers is beginning to take their toll as the heat inside her increases with each passing thrust. With his other hand, he lifts her leg, giving him a better view. Their bodies are pressed against each other and the friction between them is almost unbearable, sweat matting their hair and clothes as he continues to pleasure her. She’s close now, he can tell. Ignoring his growing erection (for now, at least), he quickens his pace.

  
Then, suddenly, her thighs clench, and she goes still, shivering and whimpering as she comes.

  
What would people say if they could see her now, Claude thinks. He languidly pumps his fingers a few more times before pulling them out and wraps both his arms around her, kissing her forehead as she pants.

  
Claude realizes he’s painfully hard now, the erection straining through his pants.

  
“I guess it’s my turn now, Your Highness.”

  
Edelgard raises an eyebrow as he lets go of her, unzipping his pants to reveal his cock - red, hard, and glistening with precum. It’s not to late to turn back, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want this too, her resolution still weak from her last orgasm. Claude works his cock out of his pants, grateful to be out of the confinement of fabric.  
“I thought the deal was that I would let you skip training for a little longer.”

  
“Consider this a perk then.” He grins, slowly pumping his cock, and she finds herself unable to resist. Grabbing his shirt, she pulls him close. Edelgard presses another kiss to his lips, more aggressively this time, and he obliges, his hands leaving his cock to caress her face. They moan, their breathing erratic. When they finally pull away, Edelgard gives him a nod.

  
The embarrassed expression on her face is absolutely adorable and Claude is this close to ravishing her with reckless abandon, leaving marks all over her body and fucking her until she can’t walk, but with what little self-control he has left, he moves slowly. He lifts her leg up with one hand and aligns himself with the other. Inch by inch, he presses in, awed at how warm and wet she is, how her body envelops him completely.

  
“You’re doing so good.”

  
She blushes at the praise, then bites her lip as he finally sinks his whole length into her. They stay like that for a few moments, letting her adjust to his size. Finally, he pulls out, then thrusts in, out, then in, over and over again.

  
Edelgard languishes in this feeling of fullness, of heat, of Claude, losing herself to her baser desires. Claude’s pace accelerates despite his best attempts to maintain control and when she brings her hands up to his head, gripping his hair tightly as he bucks against her, he loses that last shred of self-control, thrusting into her at a rough speed.

  
“C-Claude,” she gasps, “I’m so close.”

  
The sound of his name on her tongue, whispered so sweetly and so intoxicatingly, sends shivers down his spine and he pushes up against her, feeling her hard nipples press against his chest. His hand creeps up to grope at her uniformed breasts and the moan Edelgard releases almost drives him to the edge. Heat and pleasure swirl in a hazy mix of incomprehensible thoughts and the sound of their panting and moans are lost in the vast space of trees.

  
Finally, Claude gives her breast one last squeeze and then she’s at the edge again, her muscles clenching around his cock as she whimpers, going limp in his arms. Unable to hold it in any longer, Claude comes, going rigid as his cock twitches again and again, spilling his seed inside his dear classmate. As the last waves of his orgasm wash over him, he leans against the tree, Edelgard underneath him. The two of them stand still in the quiet of the forest, struggling to catch their breath and process what just happened.

  
Claude is the first to stir.

  
“So how was that, Your Highness?”

  
Edelgard looks up at him with lidded eyes, violet lust beginning to fade into normal lavender indifference.

  
Suddenly, the sound of cracking branches echoes through the awkward silence and the two of them quickly pull away from each other, Edelgard cursing under her breath. Claude peers into the distance.

  
“You can come out, you know.”

  
A moment passes. Dmitri steps out from the shadows of the trees, crimson flush on his cheeks.

  
“M-my sincerest apologies.” There’s a timid tremble to his voice. “I only came to search for you two after I noticed that you were missing from camp. I did not mean to intrude.” Dmitri’s gaze shifts between the ground and the trees, unable to make eye contact with his fellow house leaders.

  
“Well, congratulations, you found us. I assume you didn’t mean to watch the whole affair either.” Claude teases. Edelgard, beginning to regain her senses, looks at Dmitri, then back to Claude and tries to decide her next course of action. It’s moments like these that make her wish she had studied magic more, so that she could conjure up a hole in the earth to swallow her up and hide her embarrassment.

  
“I guess now we’ll have to find a way to make sure that this doesn’t get out then. After all, this could look pretty bad for the two of us, being future leaders and everything.”  
Edelgard wants to say that there’s no way Dmitri would ever say anything, given his shocked expression and embarrassed blush. Could anyone even imagine someone like Dmitri spreading rumors about his classmates fucking in the woods? Impossible. Nevertheless, she keeps her mouth shut, wondering how Claude is going to talk himself out of this one.

  
“Why don’t you join us then, Your Highness? That way, we can ensure your silence and relieve that – ahem, problem of yours.” Claude’s gaze pointedly trails down to the growing bulge in Dmitri’s pants.

  
Edelgard gapes at Claude’s audacity. Damn him.

  
“That’s enough, Claude.” She speaks up, tugging her clothes into some semblance of order in an attempt to maintain her dignity. That was already more than enough scandal than she needed in her life. “Let’s head back to camp, all of us. We’ve been gone long enough.”

  
“Right.” Dmitri nods, his shoulders still tense.

  
“Of course, Your Highness.” Despite his state of undress, Claude looks utterly unfazed. “I suppose this conversation will have to wait until next time then.”

  
There won’t be a next time, Edelgard thinks. The next moment, though, Claude sends her a knowing look as he refastens his robe and somehow, she knows that something like this is bound to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually only played the black eagle routes so idk anything   
my first time writing in a year but i just needed to get this out of my system ahahaha rip


End file.
